Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.079$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.079 = \dfrac{107.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.079} = 107.9\%$ $107.9$ per hundred = $107.9$ per cent = $107.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.